cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Renegade X
Renegade X is a free first-person shooter developed by Totem Arts. The aim of the project is to recreate and modernize Westwood Studios' Command and Conquer: Renegade multiplayer experience. Originally envisioned as a remake of the game in Unreal Engine 3, Renegade-X has evolved into more of a spiritual successor. Featuring updated gameplay, improved balance, enhanced graphics, intricate strategic depth, and a new approach to map design, Renegade-X aims to improve upon the original. 'Versions' In September 2009, Renegade-X beta 0.55 was publicly released as a multiplayer-only modification for Unreal Tournament 3. After this version, the mod is no longer being developed as a modification for UT3, but as a free standalone game using Unreal Development Kit (UDK). As a result, the 0.55 beta is still available from the site, but no longer supported or patched by the development team. On 28 January 2012, Totem Arts released a singleplayer demo called Renegade X: Black Dawn, a short standalone singleplayer game. The multiplayer version was first released on 26 February 2014 as an open beta, with Black Dawn missions excluded. 'New Features' While most the gameplay and unit roster and design were left intact and easily recognizable, the creators of Renegade X wanted to improve the original Renegade gameplay by adding many new features as well. Aim Down The Sight (ADS) While still keeping the arcade-shooter feel of fast-action, low-recoil, drawn-out gunfights from the original C&C Renegade, many weapons now have the ability to aim down sights just like modern shooters, which improve the accuracy and effective range of many weapons. 'Capturable Tech Buildings' Structures in the mid-field can be captured by repairing their Master Control Terminal (MCT) instead of destroyed, granting your team a bonus (e.g. Tiberium silos increase income). 'Building Armor' Structures have an armour and health bar. In total, it is equivalent to 120% of the building health in the original Renegade, 60% in armor and 60% in health. However, only armour can be repaired. Any damage over 61% to the structure is dealt to health, and cannot be repaired, leaving the building permanently damaged. 'Infantry Specialization' Each infantry class has a specialized load-out with a different Secondary Weapon, Abilities, Type of Armor 'and more! 'Purchable Items You can buy additional items for your infantry class to carry: Super-Weapon Beacons ( Ion Cannon Beacon / Nuclear Strike Beacon ), Airstrike Binoculars ( A-10 Warthhog / AC-130 Gunship ) or a''' Repair Tool. ' 'Improved Crate System' In maps you'll encounter floating boxes that appear as a '''Mystery Crate'. You can receive rewards from these crates such as a different Infantry Class, A GDI or Nod Vehicle, an enemy Infantry Class, Veterancy Points '''and more! Be aware that these crates can also give you a 'less nicer' reward such as a '''Nuclear Warhead, an Alien abduction and more! 'Veterancy System' A major C&C feature introduced in Renegade X! During a match you'll receive Veterancy Points '''through various ways. These points will fill up your meter to make your way up from '''Recruit '''to '''Heroic! Each rank will modify the statistics of your infantry class and vehicle such as Increased Damage, Rate of Fire, Movement Speed and more! 'Commander System' In each game, players can choose a team commander that will gain access to various abilities only the Commander can take use of. As a Commander, you can give your team orders, Start and Stop the Tiberium Harvester, Use unique weapons like a Cruise Missile to knock out an area full of enemies! 'Maps' All of the multiplayer maps made by Westwood Studios for "Command & Conquer Mode" ''have returned along with some Original Maps from the team of ''Totem Arts! Enter the atmospheric Alaska in Goldrush '''or enjoy the mixing leaf colors in '''Xmountain! Be sure to check out some fan-favourite Classics such as Walls, Islands '''and Field!' Some fan-made maps from the original game that were well received have also made their comeback such as the Cold, Close-Combat map '''Snow'! Our fans can be very creative with our assets! Some maps that are worth mentioning are Reservoir '''and '''Tunnels! We've published our assets along with the engine itself so you can create your own unique map! Check it out on our Official Download Page! Minimum System requirements Renegade X - Operation: Black Dawn * Operating System: Windows XP SP 2 Windows Vista * Processor: 3.0+ GHz Processor * Memory: 1 GB for Windows XP / 2 GB for Windows Vista or Windows 7 * Video: 256 MB * Sound Card: Compatible with DirectX 9.0 * Disk Space: 4.5 GB Free Hard Drive Space Renegade X - Multiplayer * Operating System: Windows XP SP 2 Windows Vista * Processor: 2.5+ GHz Processor * Memory: 3 GB System RAM * Video: 256 MB * Sound Card: Compatible with DirectX 9.0 * Disk Space: 10 GB Free Hard Drive Space Gallery - Operation: Black Dawn Rx_SS_Havoc.1.jpg|Captain Nick "Havoc" Parker Rx_SS_IonCannon1.jpg|Ion Cannon Strike RxBD_PreRelease_SS_01.jpg|Gameplay Screenshot 01 Rx_SS_HUD.jpg|Gameplay Screenshot 02 RxBD_PreRelease_SS_02.jpg|Gameplay Screenshot 03 Gallery - Multiplayer 3f50c2867e3d6131a67b6f523feb0b4f.jpg|Laser Rifle Rx_M2Bradley_Render_01.png|M2 Bradley Light Tank xbDBQdU.jpg|Map Overview Rx_Walls_04.jpg|Early Screenshot of Walls Rx_Islands_04.jpg|Early Screenshot of Islands Rx_Volcano_1080p.png|Wallpaper of Volcano Trailers External links *Renegade X - Official Website *Renegade X - Official Forum Page *Renegade X - Official YouTube Channel *Renegade X - IndieDB Page *Renegade X - Wikipedia Page Category:Mods for non-C&C games